In Too Deep
by Encrypted Pseudonym
Summary: Hawk wants a reason to get closer to Shark. He has the pefect opportunity when Shark agrees to teach him how to swim... Properly this time. SharkHawk. Oneshot.


OK so I figured there was no way in hell I was going to write a second chapter of Tall Order without writing some more seabird because I love Hawk and Shark. They're just both so cute! As a qualified life guard I can tell you that shoving a person of Hawk's swimming abilities in the deep end was not a very smart thing to do. But also Shark went through the right motions when pulling him out.

I hope there's not too many typos. I haven't really read it through properly but I was impatient to post it.

**Warning: **This is slash. I don't want to offend anyone's delicate sensibilities. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **Do you see Hawk and Shark gallivanting together in the show? No I didn't think so. Although Straitjakit would claim otherwise because of that one accidental hug which is practically the basis for this whole entire pairing. Anyway I'm getting off topic, in short I don't own A.T.O.M.

**- imagine a line here -**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hawk asked nervously, standing on the edge of the pool with his toes curled over the edge. He looked out across the blue expanse and began to think that it had been a very bad plan indeed.

Beside him Shark chuckled heartily. "Of course dude." He said slapping Hawk on the back in encouragement, causing Hawk to wobble precariously on the edge. A shiver passed down Hawk's spine that he somehow thought had more to do with Shark's hand touching his back than the cold of the water lapping at his toes.

"Now I only have one rule." Shark continued holding up a finger for emphasis. This caught Hawk's attention and he tried to concentrate as the surfer spoke but he was distracted by the boys appearance.

Years of surfing and swimming had honed his muscles to perfection. His washboard stomach and muscular arms were only improved by the year round tan. His blue eyes were permanently sparkling with amusement and there were tiny creases at the side of his mouth because it was almost constantly turned up in a smile. A mouth that was now moving in speech, opening and closing to reveal straight white teeth.

"Hey! Earth to the Hawkster. I said my only rule is don't drown." Hawk shook himself out of his dazed staring and nodded. "Great then we can start." Shark grinned and promptly pushed Hawk into the pool.

Hawk was in total shock as hit the water. His head slid under and in a panic he managed to breath in a mouthful of water. He broke the surface seconds later, coughing and spluttering, trying to clear the water from his throat and airways. He used his hand to rub the water from his eyes and promptly sunk under again. Thrashing about he came up screaming.

"I'm drowning. Save me Shark I'm too young to die!" He tried to spot the blond on the poolside but all he could see was a figure in yellow shorts blurred by the waves of water he had splashed up with his flailing arms.

"Hawk I need you to calm down and listen to me!" Shark called over Hawk's frantic cries.

"It's no use! It's all over, goodbye cruel world!" Hawk declared melodramatically.

"You're in the shallow end idiot, put your feet down." Shark said in the relative calm as Hawk stopped moving resigned to his plight. Hawk looked astonished for a second then let is legs drop and sure enough they came into contact with the slightly slippery tiles at the bottom of the pool.

"Right, now all I want you to do is hold onto the side and kick your legs out." Shark explained crouching down at the edge where Hawk had made is way over. Hawk tried it and he was doing fine until he got a little too vigorous with his kicking and sent water crashing over Shark drenching him.

"I think you've got the hang of that." Shark told him shaking the water shaking the water out his hair like a dog. Hawk resisted the urge to stare at the rivulets of water that were trailing their way down Sharks well defined torso. "We're going to go up to the deep end, all I want you to do is try to float. Remember if you hold your breath you'll stay on the surface because of the air in your lungs."

Hawk was a little doubtful that his swimming abilities had improved enough in fifteen minutes for him to be able to handle the deep end. But he didn't want to disappoint Shark and his ego wouldn't let him admit he wasn't ready. He was Hawk, he could do anything.

Hawk followed Shark up to the deep end of the pool, clutching tightly on to the side as the water got less shallow until he was way out of his depth. Shark talked him through pushing off from the side and circling his arms so he remained afloat, treading water.

"Hey, great job, it took me ages to convince him to let go of the side." Lioness said walking in to the pool room mainly to check up on how they were doing. Shark's face split into a proud grin and he turned to face her as Hawk struggled desperately to keep his head above the water while he bobbed up and down.

"It's all in the style." Shark boasted. "You gotta be relaxed about it."

"A little too relaxed I think, your pupil's just gone under." Lioness smirked, watching as Hawk became fully submerged then slowly began to sink to the bottom.

"Nah," Shark assured her, not looking worried. "He's just fooling he'll come up soon." A stream of bubbles rose to the surface. The two of them stared down at Hawk, his shape distorted by the ripples made by the bubbled when they popped.

"Any second now..." Shark said, looking a little disturbed. They waited five seconds then Shark dived smoothly in shooting straight down to pick the redhead up from the bottom. The blonde hooked his arms under the other boys armpits and dragged him back up.

Lioness was there to help haul Hawk out of the pool and once they got him onto the side lying in a growing puddle of water she checked his breathing and heartbeat. Thankfully they were both normal and there was a tense silence while they waited for him to come round. A few minutes later he did, coughing up a bit of water and looking bedraggled but still very much alive.

"I think we should end the lesson there." Hawk spluttered weakly, feeling betrayed because Shark had almost let him drown and also slightly nauseas from swallowing so much pool water. Shark watched the boy leave suddenly feeling very sorry for not paying close enough attention.

A while later Hawk was sulking in his room when there was a soft knock on the door. He was going to send whoever it was away, but he changed his mind at the last second, letting them assume entry by remaining silent. He was lying on his bed staring sullenly up at the ceiling and he only glanced over briefly to see who it was.

Shark was standing in the doorway looking sheepish. Hawk's heart sped up in his chest but he didn't let the scowl drop from his face or bother to soften the harshness in his voice when he demanded. "What do you want?"

"Look dude, I came to apologise. I never meant for..." The blond tried looking sincerely sorry.

"Yeah well maybe if you weren't so busy showing to Lioness and hanging off her every word." Hawk interrupted bitterly. He had come to the conclusion that Shark must like Lioness, the way he had turned his attention to her the instant she came into the room only cemented his theory. He looked annoyed when Shark stifled a laugh.

"You think I like lioness?" He said incredulously his eyes sparkling at some hidden joke.

"Yeah, it's obvious." Hawk grouched, touchy because he thought Shark was laughing at him.

"She only has eyes for Axel, besides I totally don't swing that way." Shark told him and Hawk's heart almost stopped in his chest. He sat up staring straight at the surfer who had moved across the room to stand near the bed.

"What?" He asked confused, hardly daring to believe his ears.

"Why do you think I agreed to teach you to swim? I hate giving swimming lessons. Why bother with other people when I could be in the water myself, and it's too much like hard work for my taste." Shark said flippantly.

Hawk got slowly to his feet searching his clear blue eyes for any sign at all that the blond was lying. He was trembling with apprehension as he leant in. He knew he was going out on a limb but Shark had as good as admitted he liked him.

Their lips met in a slow sweet kiss that lingered for several seconds. Just as Shark reached up to put a hand on Hawk's head and deepen the kiss Hawk pulled away.

"You're not just doing this because you feel sorry about nearly drowning me are you?" He asked, not quite able to shake off all his insecurities.

"No." Shark answered simply and pulled him back in. This time they were much more passionate. Their mouths opened and their tongues duelled for dominance. Hawk ran his hands through Shark's blonde hair, revelling in the feeling of the still slightly damp locks between his fingers. They only broke apart when their lungs were burning for air. Panting, cheeks slightly flushed, they looked at each other grinning.

Finally when they had recovered enough to speak Shark said. "I think next time we do something together we should try an activity that's slightly less life threatening for you."

Hawk grinned. "Great! I have the perfect thing up my sleeve. I bet from all the sun, salt water and sand while you surf your feet are in a right state. We can give them a soaking the try out this new peppermint scrub." He stopped when he spotted the horrified look on Sharks face.

**- imagine a line here -**

I bet you all thought I was going to do the clichéd mouth to mouth scene. Well I avoided that trap so HA! I'm not sure what I think of the kissing scene in this bit. You didn't think it was too crappy did you? And I'd appreciate your thoughts on the little bits of humour as well. Were they rubbish or side-splittingly funny? If you got this far, please review. I always like to know what you think and you'll make me one very happy bunny if you do.


End file.
